Intumescing polyurethane foams for fire protection purposes have been known for many years and are used as stuffing for seats in aircraft, trains and buses, as well as in the furniture industry, but also as blocking material for closing off openings, breaches, pipe and cable leadthroughs in walls, floors and ceilings, particularly in firewalls, and joint tapes, in order to prevent the spread of fire through these openings or joints. For the production of such intumescing foams, there is essentially the method of subsequently impregnating the foam by fulling in additives, that is, incorporating chemically intumescing additives, mainly based on phosphates, melamine, carbon-supplying substances and the like during the production of the foam, as well as incorporating swelling graphite during the preparation of the foam, optionally with the use of additional additives.
For example, the EP 0 400 402 describes fire-protection elements based on polyurethane foam materials, which contain swelling graphite, phosphorous-containing polyols, borates and/or ethylenediamine salts and optionally are equipped additionally and conventionally to be anti-inflammatory and/or contain conventional anti-inflammatory additives, fillers or auxiliary materials. These fire protection elements are used as construction materials, in that the polyurethane foam is cured and, from the cured material, the construction element is developed in the respectively desired shape, so that these separation elements can be assembled on site from individual pieces, optionally using adhesives, and installed. The foam materials obtained have a bulk density of more than 200 kg/m3.
These and all other known foam systems for preventive fire protection are machine-manufactured molded parts or blocks of the foam cut to size, which must be incorporated as finished molded parts at the building site. This means that appropriate blocks must be kept in storage or corresponding costs arise for the adaptation.
From the DE-A 38 28 544 and the EP 0 192 888, high resilient, flame-protected polyurethane foams for upholstery purposes are already known which, to improve their flame protection properties, contain expanding graphite and other additives for producing an intumescing crust, in order to achieve insulation by these means and to retard the rate of burning. Normally, these polyester foams have a bulk density of less than 100 kg/m3 (mostly about 50 kg/m3) and is produced on a large industrial scale according to the REM method (Reaction Injection Mode). However, they do not have the fire resistance endurance of two hours at an installed depth of 100 mm, which is required for pipe and cable leadthroughs.
The object of the present invention is to provide an intumescing foam system, which can be processed at the building site without the use of machinery and with a high foam yield (at a density of less than 200 kg/m3) and provides a fire protection foam of increased fire resistance endurance.
This objective is accomplished by the two-component on-site foam system of claim 1. The dependent claims relate to preferred embodiments of this object as well as to the use of this two-component on-site foam system for filling openings and cable and pipe leadthroughs in walls, floors and/or ceilings of buildings with foam for the purpose of fire protection.
Surprisingly, it has turned out that, by reacting a polyol component, which contains at least one polyester polyol, at least one aminopolyol, at least one halogen-containing, preferably brominated polyol, at least one acid-forming agent, expanding graphite and at least one ash crust stabilizer, with a polyisocyanate component in a molar ratio of isocyanate groups to hydroxyl groups of more than 1:1, a foam system is obtained which, in the event of a fire, does not intumesce or does so only a little and, at the same time, forms a stable ash crust, which is not removed during the fire. In this way, it is possible to achieve an ASTM 814 fire resistance endurance of 3 hours at an installed depth of 100 mm without additional auxiliary materials and to do this with a two-component on-site foam system, which is formed at the building site by introducing the mixed components into the opening that is to be closed off.
The invention therefore relates to a two-component on-site foam system for producing an intumescing fire protection foam with a density of less than 200 kg/M3 and an increased fire resistance endurance with a polyol component (A), which contains at least one polyol, one catalyst for the reaction between the polyol and the polyisocyanate, water or a blowing agent based on a compressed or liquefied gas as foam-forming agent and at least one intumescing material based on an acid-forming agent, a carbon-supplying compound and a gas-forming agent, and a polyisocyanate component (B), which contains at least one polyisocyanate, wherein the polyol component (A) contains at least one polyester polyol, at least one aminopolyol, at least one halogen-containing polyol, at least one acid-forming agent, expanding graphite and at least one ash crust stabilizer, the quantitative ratios of the polyols to the polyisocyanates being matched so that, when the polyol component (A) is mixed with the polyisocyanate component (B) as specified, the molar ratio of isocyanate groups of the polyisocyanate to the hydroxyl groups of the polyol (NCO: OH ratio) is larger than 1:1.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the polyol component (A) contains 3 to 40 percent by weight and preferably 5 to 30 percent by weight of polyester polyol, 3 to 50 percent by weight and preferably 5 to 20 percent by weight of aminopolyol, 5 to 20 percent by weight and preferably 10 to 15 percent of a halogen-containing, preferably brominated polyol, 5 to 30 percent by weight and preferably 10 to 20 percent by weight of an acid forming agent, 1 to 20 percent by weight and preferably 2 to 10 percent by weight of a carbon-supplying compound, 1 to 10 percent by weight and preferably 5 to 8 percent by weight of at least one melamine compound as gas-forming agent and 10 to 40 percent by weight of expanding graphite.
Preferably, a polyester polyol is used with a functionality of 1.5 to 5 and a hydroxyl number of 100 to 700. The aminopolyol preferably has a functionality of 2 to 5 and a hydroxyl number of 200 to 700, while the halogen-containing, preferably brominated polyol preferably has a functionality of 2 to 5 and a hydroxyl number of 100 to 500, while the polyisocyanate component (B) advantageously contains a polyisocyanate with a functionality of more than 2 and an NCO content of 20 to 40 percent. Such polyols are known to those skilled in the art and are commercially obtainable.
The polyisocyanate component (B) contains, as polyisocyanate, materials usually used for polyurethane foams, such as aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic polyisocyanates, particularly 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenedi(phenyl isocyanate), toluylene diisocyanate, isopropyl diisocyanate, hexamethylene diisocyanate or one of the customary isocyanate prepolymers.
The polyol component (A) may additionally containing diether polyols, hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene and/or polyethylene glycol.
Pursuant to the invention, a salt or an ester of an inorganic, non-volatile acid, selected from sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or boric acid, is used as acid-forming agent. Particularly preferred acid-forming agents are ammonium phosphate, ammonium polyphosphate, diamine phosphates, esters of phosphoric acid with polyols, such as pentaerythritol, melamine phosphates, such as melamine orthophosphate, dimelamine orthophosphate, dimelamine pyrophosphate or melamine polyphosphate, boric acid salts, such as melamine borate, and/or borate esters.
The polyol component (A) preferably contains 1 to 20 percent by weight and especially 2.5 to 10 percent by weight of the ash crust stabilizer, for which purpose preferably a particulate metal from the group, comprising aluminum, magnesium, iron and a zinc, is used. Surprisingly, it has turned out that the addition of such a particulate metal leads to a significant stabilization of the intumescence crust in the event of a fire.
The particulate metal may be present in the form of a powder, platelets, flakes; fibers, flakes, threads and/or whiskers, the particulate metal in the form of powder, platelets or flakes having a particle size of less than 50 xcexcm and preferably of 0.5 to 10 xcexcm. In the event that the particulate metal is used in the form of fibers, threads and/or whiskers, a thickness of 0.5 to 10 xcexcm and a length of 10 to 50 xcexcm are preferred.
As ash crust stabilizer, an oxide or a compound of a metal from the group comprising aluminum, magnesium, iron or zinc, can be used alternatively or additionally, in particular, iron oxide, especially iron trioxide, titanium dioxide, a borate, such as zinc borate and/or sintered glass of low-melting glasses with a melting temperature preferably at about 400xc2x0 C.
As carbon-supplying compound for the intumescing material, preferably a polyhydroxy compound and/or a thermoplastic or duroplastic polymeric resin binder, such as carbohydrates, for example, sugars or starch, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol, phenolic resins, urea resins, polyurethanes, polyvinyl chloride, poly(meth)acrylates, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl alcohol, silicone resins, polybutadienes, polybutenes and/or rubbers is used.
As gas-forming agent for the intumescing material, preferably chlorinated paraffins, melamine, melamine compounds, especially melamine cyanurate, melamine phosphate, melamine polyphosphate, tris(hydroxyethyl) cyanurate, dicyandiamide and/or guanidine salts, especially guanidine phosphate or guanidine sulfate, are used.
The polyol component (A) contains a conventional catalyst for the reaction between the polyol and the polyisocyanate, such as an aromatic and/or aliphatic secondary or tertiary amine, an organometallic compound of a metal from the group comprising zinc, tin, manganese, magnesium, bismuth, antimony, lead and calcium, especially an octoate, naphthenate or acetylacetonate of these metals.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the polyol components (A) and/or the polyisocyanate components (B) contain, as a blowing agent based on a compressed or liquefied gas, air, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, dinitrogen oxide, a fluorinated hydrocarbon, such as Freon 134a or 227, dimethyl ether, butane or propane.
It is furthermore possible to add an additional organic or inorganic fire retardant to the polyol component (A) and/or the polyisocyanate component (B). As fire retardant, red phosphorus, phosphorus compounds, especially halogenated phosphate esters such as trichloroethyl phosphate, tris(2-chloroisopropyl)) phosphate, triphenyl phosphate or tris(2-chlorethyl) phosphate, metal hydroxides, especially aluminum hydroxide or magnesium hydroxide, zinc borate and ammonium polyphosphate, as well as optionally antimony oxide as synergist, are suitable.
To improve the handling and for adjusting the viscosity and the flow properties of the inventive two-component on-site foam system during the mixing and production, it is possible to add a thixotropic material and/or a diluent or solvent, such as hydrophobic or hydrophobized silica as a thixotropic agent and aliphatic alcohols, such as butanol, as solvent.
It is furthermore possible to add to the polyol component (A) and/or the polyisocyanate component (B) additionally at least one inorganic filler, such as metal oxides, borates, carbonates, preferably chalk, silicates, kaolin, glass powder, iron oxide, titanium dioxide, silica, inorganic foams, preferably foamed expanding clay, perlite and vermiculite, and/or hollow spheres of a silicate material or glass.
Of course, it is readily possible to incorporate conventionally used and known auxiliary materials and additives, such as stabilizers, plasticizers, catalysts, solvents and/or dyes and pigments, etc. in the polyol component (A) and/or the polyisocyanate component (B).
By appropriately selecting the components and the quantitative ratios of polyol component (A) and polyisocyanate (B), the reaction rate, the viscosity as well as the cross-linking density of the polyurethane foam obtained can be adjusted selectively in the manner known to the expert.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the inventive two-component on-site foam system, the polyol component (A) and the polyisocyanate component (B) are contained separately in a two-chamber or multi-chamber device, which inhibits reaction, and can be caused to react under use conditions, while the ratio of NCO: OH of more than 1:1 is maintained. In this way, the components, which are present in these separate containers, such as plastic bags, can be mixed on site, that is, at the construction site, and brought into the openings, which are to be closed off, and foamed and cured to the desired compartmentalization. For this purpose, the two components are expressed from these containers either under the action of a blowing agent present in the respective containers or also with the help of mechanical forces, mixed, for example, with the help of a static mixer and brought into the openings, which are to be closed off, over a spray nozzle. In so doing, the preferred two-component on-site foam system is to be expelled from two-component cartridges with static mixers, from two-chamber bags or from two-component aerosol cans. Since the foam, so attained and not yet cured, is stable and not liquid, it can also be applied overhead and in layers and makes possible a hermetic compartmentalization even of irregularly shaped openings and the filling up of intersections, which is possible only with great difficulty if at all with conventional prefabricated fire protection molded parts.
For conventional, intumescing polyurethane foam parts with a foam density of 200 to 300 kg/m3, an installed depth of 200 mm is necessary for an ASTM 814 fire resistance endurance of two hours. On the other hand, the inventive foam, with a much lower density of 130 to 150 kg/m3, surprisingly makes possible a fire resistance endurance of two hours already at an installed depth of only 100 mm.
The following example serves to explain the invention further.